<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Does It End? by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032441">When Does It End?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blind!Cross, Cross feels old, Decaying Avatars, Error is dead, Ink is dead, Lila is the princess of Muffet city, Mentions of a war, Moon City, Muffet City, Paint and Glitch are not Ink and Error, Paint is a brat, Spider City, The Muffets corresponded and built their own cities, just a pair of unfortunate children, that make Cross feel his old age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gifting to Cosmic for helping me figure out how pictures work on ao3)</p><p>Eons ago, the Creators fell, alongside their two Prophets, causing the start of The Great War.</p><p>A millenium ago, the war came to an end, a fragile peace was established.</p><p>Having gone through what he had, Cross left as soon as the war ended, deciding to not become affiliated with either side.</p><p>Now, a thousand year later, in present time, while traversing a corrupted, decaying universe, the old lone wolf comes across two children that may either spell the final end, or the reformation of the multiverse.</p><p>No matter what though... Cross knows they're just kids.</p><p>(Please comment your thoughts!)</p><p>------------------------------<br/><span class="small">Plot is something I've come up with myself! <span class="big">Surprise!</span></span></p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">The setting is inspired by the comic called Kill Six Billion Demons</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Cross (past), Killer/Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Lost Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/gifts">cosmic_ink</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a mixture of surprise and shock that overtakes his SOUL when he finds them in the forest clearing of another universe. </p><p>It was an empty Universe. Abandoned and rotting like many others, filled with excessive codes that made his left eye socket twitch with an ache he's all too used to by now, and with dark void creatures that made his grip tighten on the hilt of one of his blades. </p><p>The multiverse wasn't so muddled before, he remembers. He is old. Old enough that he can tell stories of the great war to anyone who would ask. Stories that would never leave his mouth, for stories can be dangerous, tainting in between universes. They would leave</p><p>This was a universe that shouldn't have had any personality left in it, meaning there shouldn't be anyone moving around sentiently...</p><p>Yet here he is, staring at two children. Possibly new borns, with how small they are, and eating fruit that can't be filling. No. Cross knows Universes that have actual, beneficial food, and this wasn't one of them. </p><p>Few Creators thought excessively on the fillings of any kinds of food before they had fallen after all.</p><p>They stare at him, comically frozen as the sound of something rusty hits the grass of the ground. It's one of the telling features that lets anyone with any kind of experience know that the fruits here are the equivalent of nothing more than a stage prop. The fruits that were realized by the Creators, fruits that have seeds, have function, and actually feed you would have juices dripping down your chin. They're messy, and much richer in flavor, rich of life.</p><p><i>"An <b>actual</b> gift from fallen gods."</i> Epic had told him once, speaking mockingly, sneeringly. </p><p>"That fruit won't fill you." Cross tells the two children, and decides to settle down on a fallen log whose coding seems stable enough. His joints were aching, and it reminded him of the offer of settling down Life had made for him. </p><p>
  <i>"Your magic isn't what it used to be, old friend. I do not underestimate your capabilities, and I understand...why you want to travel. But know that there is a place open here, no matter what."</i>
</p><p>Ignoring how his SOUL tremors, he reaches a steady hand into his satchel, and pulls out actual, honest to Void, fruit.</p><p>"Here." he says, tossing it in the direction where he can sense the children were, not really caring wether they catch it or not. Meanwhile, he picks up a fruit for himself to eat, his phalanges feeling around to see if he has any of his favorites left. The tip of his distals brush against jagged, leathery feeling skin, and he grabs it, drawing it out into the opinion, and proceeds to pick at the protruding sharp edges in silence.</p><p>A moment of silence is rare these days. </p><p>He hears the sound of teeth crunching into something mushy, and then a surprised noise of delight, alongside a staticky confused voice that makes him momentarily pause, and frown in thought.</p><p>Static? Hm, Pixlexia wasn't uncommon now a days. With how some of the fallen creators avatar still function, they make half finished universe that take up space, and then cause cosmic crashes... thankfully, nothing too major happens besides earthquakes, and the shifting of the universes coding, but Pixlexia is a side effect that happens. </p><p>After he doesn't feel the sharp and pointy shells anymore, he goes and takes a bite himself. Instantly, the taste of cooked sea life, along with tomatoes hit his false taste buds.</p><p>As he chews he senses one of the children draw near him.</p><p>"...Do you have some more mister?" a quiet voice speaks shyly. Weakly. </p><p>"Yep." he answers casually, and picks another one of the round fruits he had given them from his satchel, handing it over. "I'm limited on supplies though. The place I'm heading towards has more of them..." he then asks. "And how have you two ended up here?" </p><p>"...How do you know we're not from here?"</p><p>"This universe has been abandoned for about a millennium now, and it's coding is too corrupt to have new life come from it." he tilts his skull. "If you don't want to tell me, fine then. But this place is about to collapse, it's coding is constantly changing... there are safer places I know."</p><p>Silence comes back again, and as if in response to his words, pieces of code break off around their surroundings, and the codes glitch harder.</p><p>There is whispered glitching murmur. A few more shuffling.</p><p>"...Mister, are you blind?" the other kid asks again. Cross supposes the other one is too shy.</p><p>"Yep. No worries though, I get by just fine. Your friend wondering?" he grins a little as he hears both children jump, their bones clicking together slightly with the motion. "How do you think I've got here myself? By seeing where I walk?" he adds playfully, and this earns him a glitched laughter, and a loud giggle.</p><p>"So, what's your plan?"</p><p>"...We want to go with you."</p><p>Cross nods at this. "We can go after we're done eating. Name's Cross."</p><p>"I'm Paint...and he's Glitch."</p><p>"Names you picked yourselves?"</p><p>"Yeah! Since... no one was around when we woke up..."</p><p>That was concerning to hear. If these kids had...</p><p>Hopefully for them it's just trauma.</p><p>"Did you woke up in this place?"</p><p>"N-nea-r-r-b-y  t-the r-ruins..." Glitch spoke for the first time since Cross has come across them.</p><p>"Hm..and you have no idea what came before that?"</p><p>"N-no b-but we k-kno-w w-we we-re l-left her-re..."</p><p>Left here? By who?</p><p>"A-and-d we-we d-don't-t kn-kn-ow-wo w-h-h-h-o."</p><p>That answers that question.</p><p>"Huh... well, then I suppose you don't have an ID of sorts on you either."</p><p>"ID?"</p><p>"Identification Documents. Makes entering and leaving universes easier..."</p><p>"Universes??"</p><p>....</p><p>Cross is feeling old.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 All Aboard The Magic Fresh Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glitter Pen is a FreshInk kid that belongs to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anti-void is distinctly different, yet at the same time, not as much different. To Cross’s left eye, it’s filled with the coding of <i>everything</i>. But it’s like staring at a calm ocean of coding, unlike the ones he sees when looking at a universe. It hurts his eyesocket less when his magic actively perceives it non-stop. </p><p>Of course, it’s nothing like the void, the space where nothing exists. There are no codings there.</p><p>Cross has seen it more than once. More than too many times. It’s not a place for anyone to stay in for long, though it’s faster to travel through. Sci has filled his skull with so much babbling about codes, he could almost recite how one could possibly exist there, how the nothingness makes it easy to simply reach towards a plane of existence on the other side without being hindered-</p><p>But at the moment he’s with children. And it’s been quite a long while since he has taken anyone with him through a shortcut... besides, with the way his magic is now, an accident happening is likelier. Epic has lectured him enough times about not using shortcuts with the way his SOUL is. </p><p>So here he is now, having lead the children through the series of glitching codes without a problem, now sitting on a bench in the anti-void, a giant pole sign besides them.</p><p>“Take care not to tell any stories here.” He had warned them before they had left the broken universe. “If you can, don’t share any descriptions with intent behind them. If you think you see something that you think shouldn’t be there, and looks even the slightest false, look away, and focus on something else.” </p><p>It’s a strange phenomena that’s been happening since the Creators had fallen, the Great Multiversal War had started, and continued happening since the War ended. The anti-void’s code reacted to words with intent, no matter how much magic you have, and would start structuring itself into some kind of object... or something living. </p><p>And immediately it would start continuously crashing in on itself in an attempt to form what is described. Because it doesn’t have the right intent. It wasn’t a Creator’s voice.</p><p>The most popular theory, one that Epic also favors, is that now that the Creator’s influence isn’t there, the anti-void has become receptive to the influence to the rest of them.</p><p>In Cross’s opinion, the anti-void wasn’t that much safer than the void. In both of them, chances of certain destruction is fifty fifty.</p><p>“It’s so quiet here.” Paint speaks, and it’s with a tone that’s almost just as quiet.</p><p>“The more you put meaning to it, the more it will be real to you.” Cross answers back.</p><p>“...What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means,” he says, like it pains him to have to elaborate, “That you should try to focus on something else.”</p><p>“But-“ Paint struggles “It’s <i>everywhere.</i>” </p><p>“That so?” </p><p>“I don’t like it.” </p><p>“That so?”</p><p>And Cross can hear the pout in the others voice.</p><p>“You’re mean.” </p><p>“I’m old kid, I have a lot of things to be grouchy about. Come to me when you’ve lived longer.”</p><p>Paint groans and then he feels mischievous small hands start to ruffle the fluff lining his hood.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You said focus on something else!” </p><p>Cross brings his hand up to bat away the hands. “Doesn’t give you the right to touch my jacket.” He says primly, then grins when Paint whines further.</p><p>Then Glitch’s voice comes out. “Th-e-e num-b-bers hurt my ey-y-y-es less here.” </p><p>...</p><p>It’s normal, Cross thinks. It’s normal to be able to see the coding. </p><p>
  <i>
    <s>Only one other could do that and he’s dead.</s>
  </i>
</p><p>“Hey Cross? You’re stone.” Paint pipes.</p><p>The sound of honking and glittering in the distance.</p><p>“I’m fine. Hey Glitch? Word of advice.”</p><p>He flicks out one of his blades, gives it a shake, and ignores how the kids gasp as the hilt he’s holding turns into the other familiar hold of an umbrella.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone about the numbers.” </p><p>And suddenly there is the sound of dolphins, and waves crashing. Cross quickly flicks out the umbrella, the kids behinds it along with him, and grimaces as the glitter somehow still manages to stick to his bones. The airhorn blares louder and longer as it comes to a stop, and so does the kids screams of terror.</p><p>“🎊 HELLO TRAVELERS🎊 “ </p><p>Great, just great. He was hoping they could catch a less annoying bus...</p><p>“ 🎉 THIS IS YOUR HOST...Oh it’s just you. 😑”</p><p>“I sense favoritism.” Cross remarks with no heat or mockery as he shakes his umbrella where he sat, only a little difficult from the way two children were clinging to his side on the bench, Glitch breaking in and out of codes with how badly he was pixelating. “You’ve been hanging around Gradient and his business partners too much.” </p><p>“ 😤 Those ‘business partners’ have a name you know!” Glitter Pen remarks. “So rude! 😠 “</p><p>A chuffing noise that sounds like an agreement. </p><p>“Doesn’t PJ usually take this route?” He asks, ignoring the mock gasp Glitter Pen sends him at being ignored. PJ was the bus he was hoping to catch. Glitter Pen usually took to the livelier areas, despite the fact they and their ‘bus’, which is really just their father using another shell, are notorious for eating SOULs if agitated. </p><p>These days Epic and Sci provided them something alternative... which Cross isn’t privy to what. </p><p>“ 💭 Well...” Glitter Pen begins with mock thoughtfulness. “ 🖨 has been <i>jammed up</i> with having to talk to both 🌙 and ☀️!” </p><p>Suddenly, their voice comes out a bit softer. “...Could you.... get them to lay off? I won’t charge you extra for the kids if you do.” </p><p>Cross considers this. Considers meeting Dream again.</p><p>
  <i>”It had to be done.” Dream tells him solemnly, as Cross clutches at his own false abdomen, tears flowing down his face. “I’m sorry.” </i>
</p><p>“I will see what I can do.” He says. </p><p>Only what he can do.</p><p>Glitter’s voice comes back cheerily at that. “ 🎉 🎊 “</p><p>“H-h-how ar-r-re y-o-u-u do-in-in-g t-th-at.” Glitch’s voice comes through. </p><p>“How am I doing what? 🤷♀️ “</p><p>“Are we going to ride that?” Paint asks Cross.</p><p>“....Yep.” </p><p>“...It looks cool.”</p><p>“Ah yes I sure do see that.” He can’t really, he mostly just sees a series of codings put together. He’s allowed to be sarcastic as an old man though.</p><p>“I-I-I a-m-m te-r-rif-rif-fied-ed.”</p><p>Cross sighs.</p><p>“As much as I truly relate to where you’re coming from, Glitch, we don’t have much of a choice…”</p><p>“HOP ALONG THEN~”</p><p>“Our next stop is ✋ “</p><p>“ 🌙 CITY!”</p><p>Cross feels old.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There is an emptiness, distinct coldness inside of him where there should be something warm, something precious. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His magic feels wrong, his entire body feels wrong. He’s trying to grasp at something that should be there, but isn’t. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You fucker!” Epic’s voice comes through, seething. “If you have any kind of SOUL left in you-“</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He hears Dream cut him off before he could finish, voice solemn, firm, but unrelenting in a way that twists something inside of Cross. “I can’t put a stop to this war. Not when Nightmare isn’t willing to.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Those words stab through him. The honest truth. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>All those sacrifices.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dream isn’t willing to stop.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cross wishes he could go back to unconsciousness-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“MR. CROSS!”</i>
</p><p>“What kid?” Cross really does need to stop getting lost in memories. Yes, he was old, but reminiscing can get you killed out here. </p><p>“I have a name~” Paint whines for a moment before speaking with the same pouting voice that has a hint mischievousness in it. “Or maybe you’re forgetful because of how old you are- ow!” </p><p>“Don’t call me old, brat.” Cross tells him, drawing back the tip of his umbrella he used to tap Paint with. </p><p>“Mean~”</p><p>Ignoring the whining of Paint, Cross focuses his attention on the numbers around them. </p><p>Nothing changed, the same sea of numbers. No intruders, and Moon City-more like Universe- wasn’t showing up on his radar yet. </p><p>Good.</p><p>He wants to prolong his inevitable meeting with Nightmare as long as he can… then again, if he thinks about it another way, this is a lesser evil compared to the talk he would inevitably have to have with Dream. It's like practicing for a painful, memory filled personal discussions. Like practicing for an exam. Yes. Like that.</p><p>"Auntie Glitter Pen wanted me to tell you we're gonna have to make a stop at another place before continuing on."</p><p>"Don't call me 😱I'm still so young 😭" </p><p>At this, Cross mercilessly decides to press on that "Last time I checked you had hit the 1000 year mark~"</p><p>"🛑!!!"</p><p>"You will soon feel all your joints aching~~"</p><p>"🛑 !!!!!!!"</p><p>Cross feels Fresh chuff in amusement beneath them, feeling a tentacle that wasn't traversing through the anti-void tap at his shoulder in an approving manner. </p><p>"Dad you traitor 😠 !" Glitter Pen exclaims in mock horror, causing more amused chuffing. "Fine! You don't get to feed on the next SOULs we get to hunt down! 😤" </p><p>The 'hunting' Glitter Pen mentioned was something legal. Issued against amok criminals that are the worst of the worst...it was a practice Cross found distasteful, if he was being honest. But, he isn't interested in complaining to Dream and Nightmare about how they rule.</p><p>He doesn't have that much say in what goes on anyway. Only as much as an average citizen does...</p><p>Which is not much.</p><p>A whining noise winds out from the vehicle they're riding in, and he senses Paint and Glitch huddle closer to him.</p><p>"...SOULs...?" Paint whispers, and Cross can hear the kids own SOUL thumping fast and hard, clear signs of fear showing.</p><p>"Oh no worries~ 🤷♀️" Glitter Pen calls back from where they're on the helm. "Your SOULs are too small to provide any nutrition for us 😊~ And Cross's is barely filling anyway~ 😃"</p><p>The constant ache flares briefly into something like pain around his ribs, and Cross coughs. He'd much prefer it if the condition of his SOUL never gets mentioned.</p><p>"Stop scaring the kids Glitter..."</p><p>He feels their eyelights settling on him.</p><p>"🎊 HERE WE ARE AT OUR DETOUR!!! 🎊 "</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Web City, a place full of spiders, built by spiders, and protected by spiders.</p><p>It's a tightly knit community that rarely allowed outsiders, and one of the few neutral territories that didn't belong to either Dream nor Nightmare. They had a good monopoly on most of the multiverse, particularly when it comes to information. They sell it, buy it, and actively search for it. </p><p>The main head of the City was Fortune, who Cross knows has two children at the current moment...</p><p>"💐 Well Hello there Miss Lila~ This bus stop hasn't seen much use for a few years now~ 💐" Glitter chirped. </p><p>"Is this bus going en route to Moon City?" Lila, the oldest daughter of  Fortune stands on what seems to be a platform, were it not for the fact that he could see her numbers, Cross wouldn't be able to tell this spider was the same one he had heard all those years ago, when Fortune had asked him to watch(ha) over her children for a year in return of a favor. </p><p>"Yes, yes it is~ Please show me your ID~ 🌸"</p><p>In response to this, Lila holds out a small tablet, clicks on it, and makes a series of numbers appear on it.</p><p>"Hm, hm, hm YEP! You're all set~ 🌹 Hop on board dearie~"</p><p>"Please, just Lila." the younger responded curtly, then got on board the vehicle, walking across the wood, avoiding the few veins that stick out, then proceeds to sit down across Cross himself, placing her bags in front of her.</p><p>"...Hello, Cross, it has been a while." her voice comes through again. </p><p>"Quite a while... sounds like you've grown." Cross remarks. "You were less confident back then." </p><p>"...Few get away with casually talking to me these days." Lila sighs. "Hopefully that changes soon."</p><p>"Planning to start a business then?" He casually asks. </p><p>"Yes, I've been interested in the fashion industry. Have been messaging with Cassetopia from Moon City." </p><p>Cassetopia... if Cross remembers correctly, that was the name of a rising clothing trade.</p><p>"I wish you luck in your endeavors."</p><p>"...Cross you know a princess?" Paint asks in awe from besides Cross, and Lila chuckles softly. </p><p>"My, what charming strays you've picked up~" </p><p>Glitch murmurs something, causing Paint to speak up again. "Glitch says he thinks you're pretty too!"</p><p>"Aw~"</p><p>Hearing Lila again after so many years, having these two children cling to him with the excitement of 'meeting a princess', and hearing Glitter Pen start to sing...</p><p>...Cross feels old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, Paint has his own SOUL. </p><p>This is relevant information~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: A City Of Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are many different types of silences in this realm...</p><p>Some silences are louder than the others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"🎉 DEAR PASSENGERS WE HAVE REACHED 🌙 CITY 🎉" Glitter's voice yells loudly, making Glitch and Paint jump awake from where they were snoring against Cross, and causing the code structure of Lila to momentarily tense, then relax.</p><p>So loud in so many ways... though Cross supposes that means they don't need to pay for a speaker.</p><p>"Please make appropriate payment before unboarding 😇 ..." Glitter Pen says, as the sound of a crowd, engines steaming, solid flat metal colliding against metal rings through their surroundings.</p><p>Cross allows another coughing fit to take him before Fresh fully parks.</p><p>"...Or you will stuck working here for eternity 👿 !"</p><p>Paint gives a giggle, clearly used to Glitter Pen's brand of humor at this point, while Glitch shuffles, grabbing Cross's arm in nervousness.</p><p>...</p><p>They better not have gotten attached.</p><p>"We're going to get your documents made in the office before I leave you off with someone I know." Cross tells them after making sure he got Paint's attention with a bap .</p><p>"....Ok!" Paint speaks brightly, while Glitch mumbles something under his breath that Cross doesn't exactly pay attention to. As long as at least one of them gets it that's good.</p><p>Last time he had checked, the building for Identification Forms should be somewhere near the station...</p><p>"May I accompany you?" Lila asks from where she's getting ready to un board.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The place where I'm going happens to pass by the building where these children can get their documents from. I'd like to share company with you, as it's been so long."</p><p>Cross immediately feels his stubborn pride rise within him before resettling upon hearing those words. He can do it on his own just fine. He's been getting by alone for many years now, without having to rely on anyone.</p><p>
  <i>Without having to rely on Dream, nor Nightmare.</i>
</p><p>He tucks it aside, and answers "Sounds good."</p><p>It would be nice to catch up with Lila.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>"...Compared to the last time I've seen you, your coughs gotten worse."</p><p>Cross would have rolled his eyelights, except he didn't have them anymore. "It's been 100 years already since then. Could have gotten a lot worse." he remarks, using his blade turned into an umbrella as a makeshift walking stick by tapping the tip of it on the ground.</p><p>The kids codes are somewhere in front of him, both awing at the buildings around them. Occasionally, he feels Glitch trying to reach out, as if to show something, then stop before pulling back, probably remembering that Cross is blind.</p><p>It's not like he is <i>completely</i> blind... but series of codes don't exactly leave him in awe.</p><p>Even the colors were numbered...to this day he still hasn't managed to memorise all of the colors coding.</p><p>"I know but..." Lila hesitates. "My apologies. You don't need my mothering, and I suppose we only knew each other for a short time and...I suppose I just worry."</p><p>"Well, then I guess I could use all that worrying to swindle money out of you eh?" Cross jokes, with a slight hint of warning underneath his tone.</p><p>"Wouldn't work when you've already told me."</p><p>"See, this is why it's so easy for people to underestimate me." Cross says, then doesn't bother explaining the rest.</p><p>He can hear many, quiet conversations going around him. He always has. Many people hiding their secrets. He hears the rustling of small plastic bags and <i>'just between you an' me'</i>. He hears <i>'Can you do it?'</i>, with a soft metal click and a <i>'You know I don't break deals.'</i> with the familiar sound of a blade causing friction against leather.</p><p>No doubt, anyone else would simply see quiet, polite people passing each other, and giving greetings with their head. And politeness <i>is</i> a part of Moon City.</p><p>But Cross has always seen the underlying, organized chaos beneath all of that.</p><p>"It's very quite here, unlike my place." Lila remarks, her lower hands resting on her hips where she keeps her hidden gun and knife. "Polite as well. Might not be so bad, staying in a peaceful place like this occasionally." even so, she sounds disappointed and wrong footed, possibly from the supposed aura the street they're going through has.</p><p>"Dunno, seems pretty loud to me." Cross says.</p><p>He's sure Lila will discover soon how right at home she feels after settling in.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Need some ID made for these dearies eh?" the old human at the desk asks, pushing down their glasses to take a look at them. "Should be done easy enough... just gonna hafta get their photos taken after their papers get filled. Normally we can get it done in an hour, but since they don't have their photos, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."</p><p>So he's stuck on baby sitting duty for a while longer... drat.</p><p>"Right then..." Cross went back to sit on the bench where Lila is waiting. "You sure you don't want to go ahead and meet up with...uh.... Cassetopia?" Names escape him easily these days. A bad habit he's developed over the years.</p><p>"I still have a few more hours." she answers him smoothly. "Getting tired of my company?"</p><p>"..." He doesn't answer.</p><p>The kids bound over back to Cross. "Hey Cross! What's a guardian?"</p><p>"...Why do you ask?"</p><p>"T-the-e La-dy ca-l-l-l-ed yo-ou th-ha-at...." Glitch spoke.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>"She was mistaken." Cross says curtly. "I will explain what it means later. Let's go find a place to stay in..." Lila cuts in. "I'm planning to stay at a hotel around here. I could show you towards it if you want."</p><p>"...Yeah, that would be helpful." Cross sighs.</p><p>The thought of having to deal with Nightmare...he can leave it for tomorrow.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>
  <i>"Cross! Is it true that you're leaving?!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"My brothers affairs may not be of my business but- why?! I thought-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"There are private things I'm not allowed to talk about, and I'd rather not. If you don't want the image of your twin sullied you will respect that."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"...You're...what did Dream do?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cross, please, I can sense your hurt-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Goodbye Nightmare."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>And so Cross left.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Old Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare is in his uncorrupted form here. No tentacles, no goop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare doesn't expect many surprise visitors these days.</p><p>The visitors that come into his office these days are what remains of the other guardians... Killer, his right hand man... Dust, the head of security... and Horror who is in charge of few of the restaurants around town...</p><p>And occasionally, his and Killer's son, Crescent.</p><p>It's been a while now since he last saw his child...</p><p>Right as Nightmare was about to delve into memories, suddenly there was a knock on his office window.</p><p>"..."</p><p>He knew this negativity.</p><p>The Mayor of Moon City gets up calmly, and opens the window "You're going to give Will an aneurism if you keep this up..."</p><p>There stood a familiar blind old skeleton.</p><p>Unlike 1000 years ago, Cross no longer bore any x marks on his outfit. Wearing a plain dark jacket that had a fluff lining up his hoodie, a beige tunic, and simple dark pants alongside worn out brown nomoc styled shoes.</p><p>Last time they had met was two years ago... give or take. Cross wore something different back then he thinks, but he can't recall small details like that. </p><p>He does remember how Cross dressed in horrifying colors the first time around. After that, he thankfully got help in discerning those numbers he sees. Life has done a service for everyone who has sight.</p><p>"What have you come to talk to me about?" Nightmare asks, because he knows very well how Cross prefers not to do social visits. Definitely not to him, or his twin. "Is it regarding PJ?"</p><p>He can't think of any other reason. Cross has a soft spot for them.</p><p>Cross has many soft spots really. </p><p>Perhaps that is why he left...</p><p>"There a reason why you've been bothering the kid lately?" Cross asks, interrupting the lavender tinted skeletons thoughts. "Is this about their heritage again?" </p><p>Ah yes.</p><p>"The people aren't doing well, Cross." Nightmare sighs. This is a discussion they've had before.</p><p>"So it's the same argument as always then." Cross laments, getting off from the window sill and stepping on the wooden floor of Nightmare's office.</p><p>Coughing a bit.</p><p>"You're condition has gotten worse... when will you turn that eye off?"</p><p>"It's old age Nightmare."</p><p>Ah. Avoidance.</p><p>"I suppose you won't let me offer you a seat then, as respect to the elderly." Nightmare says dryly, sitting on his desk comfortably and crossing his legs. He doesn't bother closing the windows.</p><p>Cross won't trust him not to trap him right here and now, and not interrogate him on all the secrets that has been hidden from him. And Nightmare <i>is</i> tempted to do just that, to just shake all those secrets out of Cross somehow.</p><p>Even if the Creators might have fallen, and the order of the Multiverse has become more fragile than it has before... Nightmare can still manipulate others negativity.</p><p>But no.</p><p>He won't abuse his powers in such a way.</p><p>Besides that, Cross would rather die first than tell him anything.</p><p>"No thanks. Just because you don't have your age catching up to you yet, doesn't mean you're not hundreds of years older than I am." Cross tells him curtly, still standing by the window. Even as he gets comfortable, leaning on his umbrella, Nightmare can see how he's ready to escape. "I've been travelling around here. You and I both know that the current occupation PJ has is for the best."</p><p>PJ, was the head of transportation between all universes, ruined or not. They're the only one, multiverse wide, capable of creating vehicles that can withstand traversing through the anti-void. Within the cities, everyone has their own transportation methods, yes. </p><p>But the anti-void was a whole different story.</p><p>Dream, Nightmare, Life and the other leaders have more or less agreed that PJ is best left as a neutral party, their own leader. </p><p>But here is the thing about PJ.</p><p>PJ has the power of both of their parents running through him, stronger and more potent than Gradient's is. </p><p>It's no where near their parents level, but it's powerful enough that they can make a permanent creation.</p><p>Dream, and unfortunately, Nightmare himself, can see how that power can help restore universes.</p><p>"The multiverse is dying Cross-" </p><p>"It always has been Nightmare. Since it's beginning." </p><p>"Please take this seriously."</p><p>"I am Nightmare."</p><p>"You're asking for this multiverse to go on as it always is. You're acting as if this is all part of a natural process." Nightmare doesn't bother getting heated, speaking calmly, and solemnly. "The Creators fell. They did not leave willingly. Pieces of their SOULs still lay around here. We both know nothing was natural about that." </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Except, you know something." Nightmare tilts his skull at this. "Something you're not willing to tell neither me, nor Dream, nor anyone else."</p><p>"Even after hundreds of years, I could never find a right way to explain it." Cross tells him.</p><p>"And you never will, is that it?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Do you decide this based on your need for escapism, or based on that 'sight' Error gave you?"</p><p>Cross doesn't change his stoic expression, his negativity ever present, but ever unchanging, even with Nightmare's provoking works. "A little bit of both. Mostly based on the sight, yes." </p><p>They continue their one sided stare, before Nightmare finally decides to change topics.</p><p>"So, when are you planning on settling down?"</p><p>Cross scrunches his face viciously. Unsurprised annoyance.</p><p>"Your monitoring and nosiness is why your son decided to move out and work under PJ." He tells Nightmare thinly, then leaves, leaving Nightmare to once again lament over how Crescent hasn't been visiting neither him nor Killer lately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please share your thoughts on the story. Thanks!</p><p>Note: Nightmare, Killer and Crescent don't have as bad a relationship between each other as they do in canon.</p><p>NightKiller child Crescent belongs to Lunnar-Chan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"M-is-is-t-er-r Cr-os-s-s?" Glitch calls out just as Cross attempts to quietly enter back into their hotel room in the middle of the night. "Wh-er-re d-id-id y-ou g-o?" </p><p>"Had to meet up with someone I didn't want to meet up with."</p><p>"O-oh-oh-oh." Glitch mutters. Shifting under the blankets of the bed. Paint was sleeping soundly, sprawled out on top and looking like not even an earthquake could wake him up. "...D-Do-o yo-ou not-not-not l-ike the-m-m-m?" Glitch then asks.</p><p>"Nah, nothing like that. I actually respect him more than I do his twin...and kind of owe being alive to him. He's one of the people that has saved me before after all." <i>During the war.</i> he does not say. "It's just that... there are things I can't tell him, and he isn't a fan of secrets."</p><p>Not like Cross can blame Nightmare.</p><p>He can't tell that to him though.</p><p>"H-u-uh-h..." Glitch mutters. "I-is-s h-e ni-i-ce?" he then asks.</p><p>"As nice as he can be, which is not as much as he wants to be." Cross continues speaking, taking off his shoes and plopping himself down on the couch, leaning against the umbrella. </p><p>Nightmare was someone he owed a lot of things to. Mostly because he was one of the few people other than Epic who didn't actively stop him when he left. </p><p>He's grateful, honestly, that Nightmare is the way he is. He really does wish he could tell him.</p><p>But he can't.</p><p>"....Y-yo-u don't-don't-don't l-li-li-ke expla-a-a-inin-g st-stuff-ff-ff...." the static in his voice revealed nothing of how Glitch is feeling. A simple observation. One that makes Cross huff. </p><p>"It's not that I do not..."</p><p>
  <i>Even after hundreds of years...</i>
</p><p>"...It's difficult to explain for me." </p><p>"..." Glitch shuffles again, this time sitting up straight. "A-are-re y-ou-ou re-real-ly go-i-i-ng t-to-o le-leave-ve us-us?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wh-wh-wh-hy-hy-y-y?" </p><p>"It's not safe to travel with me. The places I go to are dangerous." <i>The places I escape to...</i> "And there are sometimes people after me, for one reason or another." <i>My left eye...</i>"The place I will leave you in is one where you can be safe from harm. So long as you don't mention those numbers you see. Nor touch them in anyway." </p><p>
  <i>The coding of the universe, the coding of people.</i>
</p><p>"...I-is i-it a n-ic-ice-e-e pl-a-c-ce-ce?" </p><p>"Very." Cross tells him honestly. "They have plenty of fruits. Plenty of food. Plenty of trees to lie under. Plenty of people that love explaining, even the most difficult of things, unlike me." </p><p>"W-wil-will-will w-e g-ge-t-t t-to s-see-ee-e y-y-o-o-o-u-u a-aga-in?"</p><p>"...Maybe."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Cross hates babysitting so much.</p><p>
  <i>How old would <b>they</b> have been if-</i>
</p><p>"Not gonna sleep?" Cross asks. </p><p>It doesn't do well for anyone to dwell in the past. Glitch slowly shakes his head, his pixelating code structure moving along with him.</p><p>"...How about I tell you a story then?" </p><p>"C-can-can y-yo-u-u?"</p><p>"The no description rule is for when you're out in the anti-void. No worries" he adds once he hears restless fingers tug at the blanket "You will get used to it. It might take time, and effort. But you will learn."</p><p>"...O-ok-kay..."</p><p>After waiting for a moment, Cross begins with a classic, at this point a tale older than the multiverse itself.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>"Long ago, two races ruled over a planet: HUMANS and MONSTERS...</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>One day, war broke out between the two races..."</b>
  </i>
</p><p>------------</p><p>Nightmare sighs again, just as Killer walks in. </p><p>"Thinking about Crescent again?" Killer tells his husband dryly, with a hint of fondness in his voice. "You worry too much about him." </p><p>"I know, but I've watched him take his first steps and everything~" Nightmare whines, leaning against the desk, causing Killer to chuckle and walk over to the leader, eyelights glancing at the open window. </p><p>"Did Cross visit through the window again?" he asks. </p><p>Poor Will, he always works himself to the bone when it comes to the security of things... but he's a hard worker, and by no means a weakling. It's why Dust had given that human the ranking of Chief when it comes to the security of Moon.</p><p>"Yes... Ah, it's going to be noisy when he figures it out."</p><p>Will is too smart and aware to miss that. </p><p>"We might have to lay off on PJ... Negotiations aren't going well either."</p><p>"Yeah." Killer sighs. "Guess we will just have to trust that they can remain neutral then. We've done what we can."</p><p>There were suspicious activities seen from Dream's territory lately... Nightmare had tried to talk to the other for the whole year no, to no avail. Somehow, one way or another, Dream would constantly have a busy schedule. </p><p>The amount of cities they have under their territory can be considered equal to each other, more or less. Their responsibilities can be different of course, depending on how they lead... But there has been something suspicious going on for a while now. </p><p>For example, Sun City isolating itself from the rest of the multiverse.</p><p>It was all too suspicious. Even more suspicious is how Dream seemed to be gunning for an alliance with PJ...</p><p>And Nightmare fears Cross will have a harder time getting through Dream.</p><p>"Nothing else we can do, is there?" Nightmare sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Art Dump (Update)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://quarantinemakesyoumakeart.tumblr.com/post/627845584679731200/just-about-done-i-believe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>My OC Lila slowly improving on it-</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 5: Flying Off The Moon (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids have their IDs now! Hurray!!!</p><p>Someone sees who exactly they look like.</p><p>Not so hurray!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't fall behind!" Cross calls back to the two brats, who are in the exact process of falling behind, looking at some trinkets or whatever. Whatever they are, Cross can already see their uselessness through their coding. Something silver? Gold? Some fake flowers?</p><p>"Wait up you old man!" Paint yelled, running along with Glitch to catch up. "There were interesting stuff!!!"</p><p>"Don't call me 'old'." He immediately says. "And distractions won't do you any good out there. Carrying around more than you need in the anti-void is dangerous."</p><p><i>'Especially when we can't afford transportation with good security.'</i> he adds silently in his head. He's been saving up some, but the busses PJ had created with good security coast a lot more than the boats that are less secure. PJ's own bus was the largest, could almost be called a giant ship instead. Not many had seen the interior of it... well, Cross had been inside it before.</p><p>By the time PJ had created their first vehicle in the anti-void, Cross had gone completely blind after all.</p><p>"Why are you so up-tight??" Paint whined. "Wait, we're moving again?"</p><p>"As soon as you two get your IDs yes." Cross says without turning back.</p><p>Paint shuts up after Cross says that.</p><p>
  <i>'Hm? No matter.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'The sooner they get to Life's territory, the sooner they will be safe.'</i>
</p><p>------------------</p><p>"Here are your IDs dearies... here, hold them." the elderly at the reception spoke, handing over what were the thin and small tablets. "Press the button on the side..."</p><p>Cross hears the children flinch in shock, most likely from seeing the hologram of their IDs...</p><p>He already knew what their stats looked like based from their codings, which is what the IDs should reflect. Trouble with IDs, is that while they helped with getting on board busses, they also meant that people could follow you easier...which is why Cross faked his ID.</p><p>
  <b>[CHECK]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Name: Paint]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[LV: 1, HP: 20/20]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>[AT: 2, DEF: 1]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>[EXP: 10, NEXT: 20]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>[CHECK]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Name: Glitch]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[LV: 1, HP: 20/20]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>[AT: 2, DEF: 2]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>[EXP: 10, NEXT: 20]</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Oh my, you two truly are twins..." the old receptionist chuckles. "Now, make sure to take care of your ID, and make sure not to lose them, alright?"</p><p>"Alright~" Paint happily called, Glitch muttering something in statics before shuffling back behind Cross who curtly nodded his head towards the old woman.</p><p>And quickly, they take their leave.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Stepping outside of the Identification Forms Building Cross taps his umbrella on the ground. "Ok, now we're going to get back to the station-"</p><p>"WATCH OUT!" a yell, and suddenly Cross could hear something impacting the ground in front of him.</p><p>Quiet rings through the air, shocked gasps from the unexpected, giant mass hitting the ground. If Cross had to guess, judging from the height of the building behind them, and judging by the size of the guy in front of them, and the way the pavement cracked... this guy jumped down from such a height huh?</p><p>"ʏօʊ." a quiet voice fills out, as the sound of everyone holding their breaths rings throughout the place. "ɦǟռɖ օʋɛʀ ȶɦɛ ƈɦɨʟɖʀɛռ."</p><p>Cross narrows his eye socket, and tsks.</p><p>"And why should I?"</p><p>"...ǟֆ ȶɦɛ ʄօʟʟօաɛʀ օʄ ʍʏ ƈʀɛǟȶօʀ..." the sound of metal being dragged across the ground. The feeling of Glitch and paint tightening their grips on his jacket.</p><p>
  <i>Creator? Follower?</i>
</p><p>"The Creators aren't here. They've fallen." Cross speaks, tensing as pain shoots through his SOUL.</p><p>The massive form he can only see the coding of continues speaking, ignoring what Cross said "ɨ ֆɦǟʟʟ ɮʀɨռɢ ɮǟƈӄ ȶɦɛɨʀ քʀօքɦɛȶֆ."</p><p><i>What a pain in the coccyx</i> was all that Cross thought as he twirled his umbrella and immediately countered the weapon bought down onto him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only two days l</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 5: Flying Off The Moon (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AH!" Paint's surprised, astonished voice comes through. "Ww-w-wowwW-w-w" came Glitch's voice soon after. The entire street was quite, so quite that the sound of steel falling and hitting stone rang loudly.</p><p>There were many advantages to being able to read the coding of the universe.</p><p>One of those advantages, were that Cross can see exactly which links within the codes are the weakest, making just about anything an easy feat to cut through.</p><p>"ȶǟӄɨռɢ ǟɖʋǟռȶǟɢɛ օʄ ȶɦɛ քʀօքɦɛȶֆ քօաɛʀ ɨռ ֆʊƈɦ ǟ աǟʏ..." The giant hulking armor weighted their damaged weapon, the end fabric of their cloak lightly sweeping against the ground. "... աɦǟȶ ʊȶȶɛʀ ɮʟǟֆքɦɛʍʏ."</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with your head." Cross speaks, feeling annoyed and irked by the words of whoever the hell is in front of him. "And I don't care to find out. There are no 'prophets' for you to find here." </p><p>"ʏօʊ ӄռօա աɛʟʟ աɦǟȶ ɨ ֆքɛǟӄ օʄ ֆաօʀɖֆʍǟռ." the figure speaks smoothly, hand going into his cloak and pulling out a "ȶɦǟȶ ɛʏɛ, ɢɨʋɛռ ȶօ ʏօʊ ɮʏ օʊʀ-" before the figure could talk further Cross takes a swing, his LV flaring as the other skillfully moves back.</p><p>"Let's not disrespect the dead that can't talk." Cross sneers, then raises his voice back. "Get outta here you brats!"</p><p>"B-buBut-t-" before Glitch could finish his sentence, Paint was already grabbing him by the hand and making a run for it towards the end of the street, Glitch having no choice but to follow. </p><p>Good. No need for children to see violence. "Who sent you?" Cross speaks towards the assailant again, single blade ready at hand. . "And don't give me that Creator crap, they have fallen long before your time." </p><p>This wasn't anyone he knew, he could tell. </p><p>Giving titles like 'Prophets' to <i>them</i>...</p><p>How ignorant.</p><p>"ʟɨɛֆ ʊքօռ ʟɨɛֆ. ɦօա ʍǟռʏ ʍօʀɛ ֆɛƈʀɛȶֆ ƈǟռ ʏօʊ ӄɛɛք, ʄǟɨʟʊʀɛ օʄ ǟ ɢʊǟʀɖ?" the giant speaks again, clapping their hands together with a loud clank, metal grinding against metal, and Cross's nerves. </p><p>"ǟռɖ ɨ ɖօ ռօȶ ֆɛʀʋɛ ȶɦɛ ʄǟʟʟɛռ. աɦօ ɨ ֆɛʀʋɛ ɨֆ ʍʊƈɦ ɢʀɛǟȶɛʀ."</p><p>That sentence very nearly distracts him from his opponent, makes him remember of how things really were back in the day. It makes him think of the times when there was constantly something going on, a constant symbolism in the existence of near damn anything.</p><p>"Clearly, you're delusional." Cross parried swords that came to him, not yet slicing them.</p><p>He's interested in gaining information first. And then... if it turns out to be too troublesome...</p><p>
  <i>He will get rid of him.</i>
</p><p>"What makes you think any of the Creators are around? How are you sure the one you're serving isn't a fraud?" he continues asking, easily parrying blow after blow. The bluff probably won't last long, considering the other seems to be aware of his capabilities.</p><p>"ֆʊƈɦ ƈɦɛǟք ȶʀɨƈӄ օռ ɢǟȶɦɛʀɨռɢ ɨռʄօʀʍǟȶɨօռ աօռ'ȶ աօʀӄ օռ ʍɛ." The voice says, sounding flat and dry. They were doing something with their voice, changing it in a way Cross wouldn't be able to fully recognize.</p><p>Sound, could technically have its own coding...so long as it's own source had stable coding.</p><p>
  <i>This guy...</i>
</p><p>"ȶɦɛռ ֆɦǟʟʟ ɨ ɢօ ʄʊʟʟ օʊȶ?" they do something with their hands, and suddenly their own coding, and the coding on the weapon they're holding, tightens and bunches up together. Tightening the loose parts of the coding Cross was able to see.</p><p>
  <i>...Can manipulate coding.</i>
</p><p>Huh, so this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would.</p><p>His bones aching get larger, his SOUL hurting. He can feel a cough coming up yet again.</p><p>"Dammit I'm too old for this." he mutters before he clashes again.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>"I-s-isSs-s CrR-osS-ss go-oIing-gG tt-to bbee OK?" Glitch ask nervously to Paint, his statics becoming more intense. "W-whA-tT d-did-d t-he-y mea-n-n bBy-yYy-y 'Pr-RopP-het'?"</p><p>"Cross knows something. Not like he will tell us." Paint speaks. "That's why we should go off on our own." he ends.</p><p>"WwW-HHaA-TtT?!"</p><p>"He doesn't want us around anyway Glitch!" Paint nearly shouts. "He want to leave us off somewhere, and then go off doing whatever old man stuff an old man like him he does!" 

</p><p>"Pp-Aa-Ai-Ii-NnT-t." Glitch's voice comes through, reprimanding.</p><p>"What? You know I'm right."</p><p>"ᏖᏂᏋᏁ ᏇᎧᏬᏝᎴ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏝᎥᏦᏋ ᏖᎧ ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᏇᎥᏖᏂ ᎷᏋ?"</p><p>Suddenly, a slimmer, cloaked figure appears before them, making Paint screech to a halt, and for Glitch to screech to a halt behind him.</p><p>"ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᏁᎧᏇ ᏝᎥᏖᏖᏝᏋ ᎮᏒᎧᎮᏂᏋᏖᏕ...ᎩᎧᏬᏒ ᏒᎥᎶᏂᏖᎦᏬᏝ ᎷᏗᏕᏖᏋᏒ ᎥᏕ ᏇᏗᎥᏖᎥᏁᎶ~" four, dark gloved hands appear from beneath the cloak. Pixelating looking like they're melting.</p><p>Paint hears his SOUL beating frantically in his chest as Glitch quivers behind him in fear.</p><p>"Was wondering what our officers were dealing with..." a voice suddenly rings out. The cloaked figure immediately turns to grab a knife thrown towards them.</p><p>Coming out of the frightened crowd, a hooded skeleton figure appears, both eyes red, with his left having a blue ring within it. Giant dark red knives, clearly made from his own magic floats around him.</p><p>"Evacuate all civilians." he tells to a uniformed fish monster behind him, who immediately salutes and blows a loud whistle, more uniformed people immediately coming out and starting to shout towards civilians to move away.</p><p>"...ᏇᏂᎩ ᏂᏋᏝᏝᎧ ᎧᎦᎦᎥፈᏋᏒ~" the cloaked figures voice comes through yet again. "ᏗᏒᏋ ᎩᎧᏬ ᎶᎧᎥᏁᎶ ᏖᎧ ᏁᎧᏖ ᏝᏋᏖ ᎷᏋ ᏖᏗᏦᏋ ᏇᏂᏗᏖ'Ꮥ ᏒᎥᎶᏂᏖᎦᏬᏝᏝᎩ ᎧᏬᏒᏕ?"</p><p>"Slave trafficking is prohibited." Dust answers calmly, his badge glinting briefly before he immediately lunges in, his LV flaring across the place.</p><p>Blades clash against blocking arms, unable to penetrate, but strong enough to make the cloaked figure grunt.</p><p>"If you can't abide by our city laws..."</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b>"ThEn gEt tHe HeLl OuT."</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 6: Flying Off The Moon (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross grunts as he blocks off another attack delivered by hulking mass of tightened coding. Well. It wasn't that massive now that codings were tightened in. The figure actually looked a lot thinner, the codes stretching out making more limbs... "That's a nifty trick you got there. Looks familiar too." Cross calls out, moving to the side to avoid getting his by a blade from the now four armed hulk.</p><p>The form barely reacted to his words, no doubt focusing his concentration on that technique. Cross knows he's seen it before. He has inkling as to where. </p><p>If it is what he thinks it is....</p><p>Well.</p><p>It better not be.</p><p>"ռǟȶʊʀǟʟ ʄօʀ ʏօʊ ȶօ ʀɛƈօɢռɨʐɛ... ʏօʊ'ʋɛ ֆʟǟʏɛɖ ƈօʊռȶʟɛֆֆ օʄ օʊʀ ӄɨռɖ ɮɛʄօʀɛ."</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>"Last time" he grunts redirecting another attack before it could hit bystanders to this fight "I checked, Void dwellers weren't capable-" <i>of speech</i> was what he was going to finish his sentence with.</p><p>Too focused on snarking back, he gets a kick in the ribs that sends him flying back, amplifying the ache he's already feeling and making him cough up blood as he hits the wall. </p><p>"ɛռօʊɢɦ ƈɦǟȶȶɛʀɨռɢ. ɨ ֆɦǟʟʟ ȶǟӄɛ ɮǟƈӄ ȶɦɛ ɢɨʄȶ աʀօռɢʄʊʟʟʏ ɢɨʋɛռ ȶօ ʏօʊ."</p><p>"Hrgk-!" </p><p>Cross feels himself become airborn, something that feels like chains, like rope, like leather tightening over his throat.</p><p>His SOUL hurts like someone is continuously twisting a knife through it.</p><p>"ɨ'ʍ ֆʊʀɛ ȶɦǟȶ աɛʀɛ ɨȶ ռօȶ ʄօʀ ȶɦɛ ʄɛȶǟʟ ɖɛǟȶɦ, ʏօʊ աօʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ɮɛɛռ ɨռ քʀɨʍɛ ʄօʀʍ." there is no ounce of sympathy as they continue to speak.</p><p>Cross winces, the painful emptiness in his SOUL nearly splitting him in two.</p><p>
  <i>No no no don't speak of <b>them-</b></i>
</p><p>"<i>Shut up.</i>" he manages to wheeze out, his joints aching as he weakly grips at the ever tightening mass of coding making him feel dizzy, and his head pounding as he kicks, trying to tilt away from the hand that closes on his left eye socket.</p><p>"օʄ ƈօʊʀֆɛ, ȶɦɨֆ ʄɨɢɦȶ աօʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ʟǟֆȶɛɖ ʟօռɢɛʀ ɨʄ ʏօʊ ɦǟɖ ֆɦʊȶ ȶɦǟȶ ʟɛʄȶ ɛʏɛ օʄ ʏօʊʀֆ ǟֆ աɛʟʟ. օʄ ƈօʊʀֆɛ, ȶɦɨֆ ʄɨɢɦȶ աօʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ʟǟֆȶɛɖ ʟօռɢɛʀ ɨʄ ʏօʊ ɦǟɖ ֆɦʊȶ ȶɦǟȶ ʟɛʄȶ ɛʏɛ օʄ ʏօʊʀֆ ǟֆ աɛʟʟ. ɖɨֆǟքքօɨռȶɨռɢ ǟֆ ɨȶ ɨֆ, ȶɦɨֆ ɮɛռɛʄɨȶֆ ʊֆ-"</p><p>"Oh Void I thought the era of monologuing was gone and over with!" A familiar voice calls out.</p><p>Suddenly there is an impact, and Cross finds himself breathing easier as he, with a quick maneuver, manages to slice through the limb. </p><p>
  <i>The codes got slackened. So I was right. They need to concentrate to manipulate their own coding.</i>
</p><p>"Hey Cross, you brat. What's with you not bothering to say hi to me!" Killer's voice continues to whine as Cross sees his coding come into view and cut at the figure that comes back to its own full mass, clearly disoriented. </p><p>"You know I don't do social calls" Cross grunts, using his own weapon as a means of support as he rubs at his chest, in pain as it feels "Keep him distracted. I can cut through him that way." </p><p>"Don't order me around." Killer grumbles but complies.</p><p><i>Hopefully he hasn't heard what the Void dweller said</i> Cross thinks before he rolls his shoulder, then charges forward. </p><p>---------------------</p><p>"Void dweller huh?" Dust hums, tilting his head. "Last time I checked, you guys ain't stable enough to walk among the existing."</p><p>A chime like giggle follows through. </p><p>"ᎧᎦ ፈᎧᏬᏒᏕᏋ ᏁᎧᏖ! ᏖᏂᎥᏕ ᎥᏕ ᏗᏝᏝ ᏖᏂᏗᏁᏦᏕ ᏖᎧ ᎧᏬᏒ ᎶᏒᏋᏗᏖ ፈᏒᏋᏗᏖᎧᏒ~"</p><p>"That's such a damn freaky font. Must be mishearing that last word." Dust glares, head tilting as he summons more of his knives, and a sickle. "So what, your 'Creator' dwells in the void?" he then continues to ask.</p><p>"ᎩᎧᏬ ᏇᏗᏁᏖ ᏖᎧ ᏦᏁᎧᏇ?"</p><p>"'y else would I ask?"</p><p>"ᎴᎧ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏒᏋᏗᏝᏝᎩ ᏇᏗᏁᏁᏗ ᏦᏁᎧᏇ?"</p><p>Suddenly Dust teleports and swings the mace right down where the 'void' dweller was standing. </p><p>"I ain't playing these games." he grunts.</p><p>The thin figure cackles further, sounding like they're in hysterics. "ᏇᏋᏝᏝ!" they begin-</p><p>-crouching and slamming their hands onto the ground, causing a shift that puts Dust off balance-</p><p>"🎵Ꭵ'Ꮇ ᏁᎧᏖ ᏖᏋᏝᏝᎥᏁᎶ ᎩᎧᏬ m🎵" </p><p>Dust barely manages to block the incoming attack of a fist, his mace cracking from the impact.</p><p>With a grunt, he switches back to knives. "How annoying."</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Glitch!" Paint whisper shouts as he works on sneaking into the terrified, evacuating crowd, dragging his twin along with him. "Glitch! Come on!"</p><p>"....C-r-Cr-os-s-s-"</p><p>"He can handle himself! He told us to run! Remember?!"</p><p>"T-the-e doc-cks-s-"</p><p>"The ships aren't working. I heard them say it."</p><p>"B-but-t-"</p><p>Paint does a quick thinking before turning to Glitch. "Look, we can... we can go off on our own-"</p><p>"What are you kids doing here?!" suddenly a voice calls out. "Oh Void that encompasses us all! <i>Why are their children here?!</i>"</p><p>Startled, the two turn, finding a haggard looking human in the city's security uniform. He looked young, dirty brown haired and green blazing eyes.</p><p>A badge glints on his from his breast pocket, the words 'Williams Tucker, Chief' engraved on it.</p><p>"....Hi?" Paint awkwardly speaks.</p><p>"No time to say hi you two need to evacuate <i>immediately</i>- Come on children- Where are your parents? Who is your guardian?"</p><p>Will immediately grabs both of their hands, both children looking confused as they get dragged into the evacuating crowd, Paint recovering enough to start answering "We don't have-"</p><p>"C-CrOSs!" Glitch's voice immediately powers over Paint's, causing the other to blink in shock at his pixelating twin. "H-he-e is-s o-our-r g-guardi-dian..."</p><p>Will pauses, letting go and turning to look at the children with widened eyes... and looking like he wants to climb up one of the buildings and throw himself off of them.</p><p>
  <i>"THAT guy is here?!"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cross gives Will stomach problems in the sense that he keeps going through the windows and sneaking past security, instead of going through the front door to meet with Nightmare like a normal person. </p><p>This makes Will indignant as he keeps having to up security measures. If Cross can break in so easily, who is to say someone with bad intentions wouldn't and attack their dear mayor, Nightmare?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Before and After (Cross's SOUL)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 6: Flying Off the Moon (Part 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the power of having zero sleep last night compels you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void dweller is easier to slice through like butter with Killer backing him up. </p><p>It doesn't return them, but Cross doesn't expect it to do so anyway. It makes sense that a void dweller that has gained sentiency would be harder to return back to where it came from... so the only thing left for him and Killer to do is to make them unstable enough they can't exist out in a place of existence. Meaning, the anti-void and where they are right now.</p><p>He just needs to get to whatever is keeping them stuck here-</p><p>"Woah there." he mutters dodging under a swing the other takes and slicing off another chunk of coding in return. Then, almost immediately he sings his blade to the side, fully intending to cut off the others entire mid section-</p><p>-A pain shots through him from his SOUL making him falter the tiniest bit.</p><p>The giant lunk makes it escape to the top of the buildings almost immediately, taking the chance to run going in the direction of-</p><p>
  <i>Those brats.</i>
</p><p>"Shit." he swears under his breath and then starts to make a run for it down the street where he can hear the commotion happening, and can trace where the twins are.</p><p>"Wait-" Killer's voice calls out, a hand latching onto his shoulder. "Don't be an idiot! You're injured!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Cross snarks back, almost automatically, almost violently shrugging off the hand. "You can mother hen all over me after this fight."</p><p>Killer is close enough to catch him no matter how fast Cross might go. Cross has to go though-</p><p>Because-</p><p>Because-.....</p><p>Because what?</p><p><i>So you could try and fail to protect one more thing-</i> he pushes the voice down before it could distract him from the situation.</p><p>He found them. He's going to bring them to Life, where they could be safe.</p><p>Until then they're <i>his</i> responsibility.</p><p>"Those strays you picked up, what do they mean to you?" Killer's voice filters through again, unusually serious.</p><p>His SOUL throbs.</p><p>"They're brats I found, and until I bring them to Life's territory, I'm guarding them." he spits out. "Can we go now instead of wasting our time like this?! Ain't getting any younger here!"</p><p>An approving hum before Killer speaks "We both know old age isn't what's going to get us oldies killed. We ain't getting any older either..." Killer's coding tilts. "...Except for you. Though, I'm starting to suspect 'old' age isn't the problem, is it?"</p><p>Yes. Cross knows that. He knows that all too well.</p><p>And he hates how obvious a lie it is.</p><p>A sudden hit to his shoulder startles him yet again and Killer dashes past him "Try and keep up Crossy~"</p><p>Cross wastes no time dwelling on thought. He chases after Killer.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>"Stick close to me, no matter what you do, do <i>not</i> get lost!"</p><p>"O-ok-okkay-y M-rR. W-ilL." Glitch answers, while Paint stays silent besides him.</p><p>Glitch was rather nervous about how his twin was being silent, if he were to be honest. He wishes things hadn't come to this, but it didn't feel right to leave Cross.</p><p>And he was scared being alone. Sure, they might have each other but... but they wouldn't have been here, alive if it weren't for Cross. Glitch knows that.</p><p>Through the crowd, they made it towards the station where a bunch of 'busses' were docked. Glitter Pen had seated themselves across a bench near their docked ship, looking annoyed, arms crossed and legs man-spreading. Their heart shaped sunglasses get knocked back with a flick of their thumb, revealing angrily trashing tentacles coming from their eye socket. "😡 What's the big idea keeping us docked here Chief? 😡"</p><p>Both Glitch and Paint shiver in fear.</p><p>"There are two hostile individuals that may use your transportation to-" Will calmly and profesionally starts replying before GP slams a fist on the metal bar on the bench, causing a dent.</p><p>"👿 Ya Tellin Us Our Security Is Weak?! 👿 "</p><p>Fresh chuffs from behind them, pink flesh oozing up and over the dock, tentacles stretching across the boat he had fused himself with, clearly ready to get out and show exactly how strong their security really is.</p><p>"That is not what I claim. We're simply following protocol." Will continues, ignoring the obvious threats to his life. The twins move behind Will, causing GP to blink and look down at them.</p><p>"...Oh! It's you kiddos!" Fresh rolls his single eyeball bulging from the front of the ship as GP completely loses interest in Will. "What'cha doing here? Where is Cross?~"</p><p>Will sighs "They were seperated from... their guardian" he wears the expression of sucking a lemon as he says the last word, "So I was taking them to a safer location, just until everything gets settled down..."</p><p>GP ignores the Chief of security, focusing entirely on the two babybones instead. "Come on~"</p><p>Paint pointedly glares somewhere else. "Dunno. Dun care. Ask Glitch." Glitch blinks, looking confused and lost before being startled by the sudden close proximity of a cheery GP.</p><p>"U-umMm-m-m..." Glitch mutters before speaking "H-hEe-e t-tTtoOlL-d-d u-s-s to-to rR-uUn-nN-n...."</p><p>"Huh. So he's fighting I see I see~" GP hums cheerily to themselves, hoping on the sole of their feet before turning sharp eyelights towards a certain direction.</p><p>"Can't say any of you are doing a good job~" they sing sang, right as a both of the cloaked beings crash through the gates leading towards the ports, alerting many other stationed captains into peeking up from where they were stationing themselves.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>An old dog type-monster chews on a straw as he stares down at the new comers with one eye, while a human subordinate peeks from behind him.</p><p>"ᏋᏁᎧᏬᎶᏂ ᎶᏗᎷᏋᏕ~ ᏇᏋ'ᏒᏋ ᏖᏗᏦᎥᏁᎶ ᎧᏬᏒ ᎮᏒᎧᎮᏂᏋᏖᏕ ᏂᎧᎷᏋ~" the thinner sneers.</p><p>"Prophets? What prophets?" GP questions, tilting their head to the side. "Why you want them?"</p><p>"ᏇᏂᎩ ᎦᎧᏒ ᎧᏬᏒ ᏗᏝᎷᎥᎶᏂᏖᎩ ፈᏒᏋᏗᏖᎧᏒ ᎧᎦ ፈᎧᏬᏒᏕᏋ~"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Slowly, one by one, the captains start to gear up, along with whatever crew they have. GP stares the two hulking masses down.</p><p>Then slowly, they bring a hand up to their satchel, taking out a red glitter pen.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact, they dawn whatever red glittery ink there is in it at once.</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b>"The Hell Ya Just Said To Me?"</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p><p>"There goes GP" one of the other captain mutter. "Never mention, much less revere a Creator in front of them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Killer was checking to see if Cross wasn't delusioning himself into thinking the twins could replace what he has lost. It's been a thousand years but hey, you never know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yet another illustration, this time of Lila(Finished)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is what my OC looks like in my head</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 7: Flying off the Moon (Part 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers; Ink and Error.....were not nice in this story. </p><p>It could be said that, if they had the chance, or enough will, PJ would have permanently gotten rid of them both.</p><p>They weren't really evil. Maybe. </p><p>Just too insane and far gone in their duties to really care about their children. Nor did they care how their actions takes effect on them.</p><p>Cross, perhaps, is the only one that puts effort into thinking of them as people, but even he understands that not a lot of people would want to think of them as...well, people.</p><p>It's why he also understands that their children won't ever forgive them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their vision tunneled, focusing on a singular point.</p><p>"What? They're considered quite honorable prophet-"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Don't you dare insult me." </em> </strong>
</p><p>It took nearly no time at all for them to manifest a gun, and take a shot straight to the head, effectively cutting the other off. They had a lot of practice, since Father couldn't protect them all the time, especially not on land. Made hunting quicker as well. </p><p>And Father taught them all about catching the scent of SOULs when it comes to hunting...and Glitter Pen can smell it, that smell of two SOULs. Disconnected but they were there. Beating. Being used as an anchor to the plane of living, as they always tend to be so. The smell was additionally carrying an unusual scent. However....</p><p>It was ripe for the picking.</p><p><em>Prophet.</em> They think, seething.</p><p>A prophet, is the wrong title to give to those who have no agency of their own. A true prophet, is someone who delivers messages. A messenger. Someone who has a will of their own. Someone who has a cause.</p><p>The role of the Destroyer and the Artist...were more akin to that of puppets. Willing puppets.</p><p>For Glitter Pen, it's a mockery to consider Ink, or Error, anything more than a puppet. It's a mockery to themselves, it's a mockery for their siblings, and it's a mockery for those who suffered from Ink and Error's decisions.</p><p>Well, they only cared about themselves and their siblings. But still. It's damning to think anyone would worship <em>them </em>in anyway.</p><p>Both of the beings freeze for a moment, before the lanky one sways, their hidden head tilting, shifting their hood. </p><p>"Oh, you absolutely despise them!" they then say with a disconnected glee, as if Glitter Pen just shared a little trick they did while making a lemon tart. Glitter Pen doesn't like lemons very much. Or tarts. </p><p>It didn't matter what reasons they will add...</p><p>The other captains begin shooting from their own vehicles, as if Glitter Pen taking the first shot was the command. </p><p>"ENGARDE!" a random voice hollers, right as a gruffer, calmer voice corrects him. "No, Luke, that's for sword fighting." </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Williams Dorothy was someone who fights for what is his responsibility. He had taken the vow to do so till the very end once he became chief after filling enough quotas. He works his ass off for those security measures, and Security Boss Dust appreciates and trusts him enough to share his secrets. </p><p>Many hard decisions comes with being ranked as one of the four Chief's. Not as hard as the ones Chief has to make, but Will had to make hard choices none the less. It's a constant test of ones faith in the law to be a security officer. Many days had come when he had to question the order of things, if there could possibly be some better way they could handle things....</p><p>He always searches for it in his own spare time, like many others. What law would be better. Possible consequences. The deeper one goes into the politics, the history, and then uses all knowledge and experience to look into the possibilities, one sees how justifiable all the laws placed within Moon City are. </p><p>There were days, he questioned if a civilian simply being in the wrong place is a justifiable cause to leave them without protection, simply because it would be putting bad blood between security and a gang, for breaching their own territory within Moon City. He then has to question if one life that has made a wrong choice is worth a war within the City itself.</p><p>Boss never shames him for questioning the laws and commands. He encourages it everytime, in fact. </p><p>Will gets the feeling it's going to be one of those days of questioning when, instead of making it to the office box like he intended to, he and the two children get dragged up and into a transportation vehicle.</p><p>"You know boy," the gruff old dog begins speaking from where he's stationed himself at the hilt, continuously firing from a gattling gun when he's not busy refilling it. "I could have gotten us out of here quickly if the gates weren't closed."</p><p>Before he could even begin thinking of rebuking that statement, Paint speaks up. "Why is Glitter Pen mad?" </p><p>"There was bad blood between them and one of their parents." </p><p>At this, both Paint and Glitch blink, the latter doing so from under his hood. </p><p>"What's...blood?"</p><p>A moment of silence as the captain reloads his gun. "Ask your guardian. Point is, never mention the Creators, or Ink, or Error in front of them. Nor their siblings."</p><p>"We don't have a-" "O-oK-ka-ay-ay." Glitch cuts Paint off again.</p><p>Will was going to do his damned best to make Cross pay for all the trespassing he does, on top of indirectly making Will a babysitter. He was also starting to have stronger suspicions regarding Cross of all people being a guardian to anyone, much less these two children. </p><p>Suddenly there was the sound of resounding crash, a deafening roar that most certainly belonged to a certain being called Fresh, and made his human ears ring, and thousands of screaming.</p><p>Upon hearing a distinct sounds of squelching, and one of the beings- <em>Void dwellers </em>Dust had called them, cackle, it occurs to him that children definitely shouldn't be witnessing a war. </p><p>Not on his watch.</p><p>"What's your name?" Will immediately questions. A brow raises, allowing the dog type monster to peek an eye at him. </p><p>"Carrots." the dog answers him. "Carrots Shashma." </p><p>Suppose that's a weird name, but Will has heard even weirder names before. "Alright." he takes out a baton from his belt, and proceeds to concentrate his magic. </p><p>
  <em>May my Patience reward me.</em>
</p><p>"Kids. You need to go hide inside the deck, alright? Go downstairs there." He immediately instructs. "I promise no danger will come near here."</p><p>Both the children nod.</p><p>"Good." Will breathes, then he adds. "I will try and open the gate to this dock."</p><p>It went against protocol. Several protocols. It would allow the Void Dwellers a chance to escape Judgement.</p><p>But, considering that they seem to be so fixated on these children... allowing the children the chance to escape possibly means escape from these beings.</p><p>Will can see dust, and human blood running down several ships already from where he is.</p><p>"I will buy us time then." Carrots huffs, and then presses the pedal to the weapon installed on his deck as the children immediately open the hatch leading downwards inside the deck. "Better be quick, these lads are damn near impenetrable." </p><p>Will nods, and jumps down from the vehicle to join the fray.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I.</p><p>Am a ball of stress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>